The present invention relates to a bumper system and to a method for energy dissipation in the event of a head-on collision.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Vehicles are typically inspected and classified before registration using standardized crash tests to provide information about collision damage and effectiveness of the protection of occupants and pedestrians. The test settings are periodically updated on behalf of the insurers and suited to newest findings of accident research and statistics. According to actual data in the U.S., about 25% of all head-on collisions occur for example with an overlap of less than 30%.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved bumper system and improved method of dissipating energy in the event of a head-on collision of a motor vehicle with an obstacle at slight overlap to obviate prior art shortcomings and to enhance protection of occupants and thus traffic safety.